Overcoming Demons
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: After walking in the snow for over an hour Emily is still emotionally spent. This case has made her face her past. Can Rossi help her overcome her demons? Will they find love in the process? *Takes place after demonology. Rated T Ch. 8 is rated M*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. The idea came to me after watching the interaction between Prentiss and Rossi in the demonology episode. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Emily walked around in the cold and snow for an hour. She thought the walk would help clear her head, but she was still feeling emotionally fragile. She had never told anyone about her abortion. The only people who knew her secret were Matthew, John, and her priest. She never expected to tell anyone on the team, especially Rossi. Telling him...saying it out loud, was scary, embarrassing, but perhaps a little cathartic. He seemed supportive and caring, but Emily wondered what he must think of her choice. She knew Rossi was a religious man.

When Emily entered her apartment, her message machine indicated that she had 3 new messages. The first two were from JJ and Morgan. They both wanted to make sure that she was okay. The third call was from Rossi. He was checking to make sure she got home okay, and wanted to let her know that she could call him if she wished to talk. While it was sweat of them to call, she was just too tired to talk. She called JJ and asked her to call Morgan and Rossi to let them know she was safely home. It had been a while since she thought about Matthew, John, and the abortion. The abortion was 20 years in the past, but was as painful now, as it had been then. Emily couldn't help but think of the child that might have been. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would she have been a good mom? She climbed into bed, curled up and sobbed. Finally, exhausted she fell asleep.

The next morning she felt emotionally like she had been hit by a Mack truck. She could barely move. She called into work and told Hotch she needed to take a personal day. She went back to bed and slept for most of the day. She awoke to someone knocking on her door. "Who is that?" she thought. She threw on an old pair of sweats. "Just a second" she called out. When she opened the door, there was Rossi.

"Dave-"

"I was worried about you, are you okay Emily" he said. He noted that her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying.

"I'm just...I don't know", she replied.

"Feel like some company? I brought dinner." he said, holding up a bag of take out and a bottle of wine. "We don't have to talk. We can just eat."

Emily nodded and moved back to let him in. "I hope you're in the mood for Chinese" he said.

"Chinese is great, I haven't eaten much today."

They sat together on the couch, eating Chinese and sipping wine. Dave led the conversation, making small talk and discussing the day's events at work. In the middle of their conversation, Emily said "You're the first person, other than Matthew, that I talked to about my abortion". He nodded and let her continue. "I wanted to fit in, I allowed myself to be pressured into it. It was my first time" she told him with a chuckle. She told him how she agonized over what to do, how she couldn't tell her mother, how the baby's father just used her, then abandoned her.

"Was John the father?"

"How did you know?" she asked

"Just a guess"

"Having the abortion was the hardest thing I ever did. Sometimes I wonder what would have become of my life if I choose to have the baby. To this day, I have so much guilt." She felt the tears run down her face.

Rossi took her wine glass from her hand and put in down on the coffee table. He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You made the decision that was best for you at the time. You have to come to terms with it. Then try to let it go"

She wiped her tears. "I know you are catholic. Now that you know that I aborted my baby, do you look at me differently?

"When I look at you I see a beautiful, strong, smart, wonderful woman. A decision that you made as a young 15 year old girl could never erase that. The Catholic Church sees abortion as a sin. That doesn't mean every Catholic agrees with the church's stance. I never had to make the decision you did, so how could I judge you".

Deep down Emily was relieved. She didn't know why, but what Rossi thought of her, mattered to her a great deal.

"-thank you, Dave, for everything. You really had my back the last few days. I don't know how to thank you".

"Remember when I went to Indianapolis on the 20 anniversary of the case involving the three kids whose parents were murdered?"

"Of course. That was the case that haunted you for years"

"I went there alone - you, Morgan, and JJ came determined to help me. I asked you why you cared. Remember what you said"?

"I said - because you do"

"That's right. You saying that meant everything to me. That is when I realized that I was part of a team. I never thanked you for that". Dave looked at his watch. "It's getting late, I should be going. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so"

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

"I'm just going to hang out, catch up on some reading, maybe watch a movie"

"Why don't you spend the weekend at Little Creek with me.?

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. Really"

"I know you will. But I don't want you to be alone. I could use the company. You can read and we can watch movies there. Think about it. I'm leaving at 9am, if you change your mind, call me, I'll swing by and pick you up."

"I'll think about it" she said as she gave him a hug goodbye.

That night, Emily couldn't sleep. Her thoughts also kept drifting to Rossi's visit. She really didn't want to spend the weekend alone, but how would it look, the two of them spending the weekend together, alone. It was after mid-night, when she decided that she would take Dave up on his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily called Dave early the next morning. He picked her up at 9:15. They spent the afternoon fishing. David had to teach her the basics, as she had never fished before. As they fished, they talked about their lives. She told him about traveling around as a child and how she came to join the FBI. He talked about his childhood, how he started the BAU, his three ex-wives. They had a great time telling stories, laughing. That night they cooked dinner together and watched a movie.

After the movie ended they talked as they cleaned up.

"I'm glad you decided to come up here this weekend. Are you feeling better about everything?"

"I'm feeling so much better. Everything that happened with Matthews's death and seeing John again threw me for a loop. Coming up here with you has been so relaxing. I feel more centered. Thank you for inviting me. I think I am going to turn in and read for a while. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he said as he watched Emily head into the guest room. He really enjoyed having her here. Maybe he enjoyed it a bit too much. He always found Emily attractive, but these last few days made him see her differently. Not only was she beautiful, but she was fun. He was extremely touched that she trusted him enough to confide in him. Entering into a relationship would prove difficult at best, he thought. Not only did they work together, he was almost 20 years older than her.

In the next room Emily sat in bed trying to read. She had to keep refocusing her attention to her book. Her thoughts kept drifting to David. He really made her feel safe and cared for these last few days. She always had a sort of crush on him. After all he was the famous David Rossi, he was smart and sexy. Over the last year, she really began to see him as more than "the famous Rossi". He had come along way since re-joining the BAU.

Their weekend was cut short. The next morning at 8am their cell phones rang. The team was needed in New Hampshire, where a string of home invasions/murders were occurring. They were both disappointed, but work called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The case proved tougher than usual and lasted 10 days. They team was exhausted when they returned. Sensing his team needed some R&R, Hotch gave everyone the rest of the week off.

Dave and Emily walked out together.

"I'm sorry our weekend got cut short, I know you were just starting to relax when we got this case"

"I would have liked to have the extra day, but that one day did me a world of good. And now I know how to fish" she joked.

"We'll have to do it again sometime. Maybe next time you'll actually catch one"

"HA HA very funny Mr Rossi - next time I'll out fish your ass"

"I love a challenge" he shot back as he opened her car door for her.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Really Dave - thank you for everything, I don't know what I would have done without you".

"Anytime. I'll see you Monday" he smiled

As he watched her drive off, he could still feel the impression of her lips on his cheek. "This is bad" he thought as he felt himself become aroused. Since they left Little Creek last Sunday, he had tried not to think about his growing feelings for her. He tried to keep his mind on the case and off Emily. He got in his car and drove home. "Maybe having this long weekend would be good. Give them a little distance" he thought.

"This can't be happening" Emily thought as she drove. She too felt a strong attraction towards Dave. She knew that there were forces in her personal life that would prohibit her from having a romantic relationship with him. "It's probably a mute point. Even though she felt a spark between them, doesn't mean he did" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weekend flew by, as the Emily, Dave and the team rested and attended to the business of their person lives. On Tuesday, Hotch called the team together. The police in Chicago requested their help on a kidnapping case. After JJ briefed them on the case, Hotch explain that the team would have to split up on this one. Agents were also needed to go to Florida to interview a convicted serial arsonist, to help the District Attorney solidify a case.

"Morgan, JJ, Reid you come to Chicago with me. Rossi and Prentiss you go to Florida. Sound good? Let's roll. Everyone scattered to grab their ready bags.

Dave was apprehensive about working alone with Emily. The weekend did nothing to dampen his growing feelings for her. "Ready to head out" he heard her say.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

On the plane they read the case file and discussed how they wanted to approach the case. They checked into the hotel and immediately headed to the DA's office. They worked until dinner time.

"Want to grab dinner?" he asked.

"Sure what are you in the mood for?"

"You" he thought. "Italian, Mexican, I'm easy"

"How about Mexican. I could go for a margarita"

"Sounds good"

They found a little Mexican restaurant within walking distance of their hotel.

As they ate, their conversation consisted of mostly awkward small talk.

The evening was so beautiful that they couldn't resist taking a walk along the beach. As Emily bent to take off her shoes, she stumbled. Dave caught her. They locked eyes and he leaned in and gently kissed her. Her head was spinning as she returned the kiss. He deepen the kiss, exploring her month with his. Suddenly she pushed away from his embrace.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I developed these feelings, I tried to fight them. I sensed the feelings might me mutual. My mistake" he said hurt and embarrassed.

Emily was silent and had a distant look in her eyes. Finally she blurted out "you weren't mistaken. I have feelings for you too. But it can never happen between us. I don't want to sacrifice our friendship for a relationship that is doomed for failure"

"Em what makes you so sure that if we are together, it will be doomed? Honey don't cry, what's wrong? Honey talk to me".

"I can't". Emily ran off, locked herself in her hotel room, and cried.

Dave was left on the beach, stunned and confused. "What just happen here" he thought. As confused as he was, deep down he was thrilled that she felt something for him. He knew that he would not let this go. He went to her hotel room and was about to knock, when he decided to give Emily some space to process what was happening. But then they would talk.

He was almost asleep when he heard a knock at his door.

"Please let this be Emily" he prayed as he opened the door.

He opened the door and his prayers were answered. There stood Emily. Her face was full of anguish and she could tell she had been crying.

"Hi, I thought I owed you an explanation".

He started to speak, but she stopped him. "Please just let me get this out".

"ok"

"I am really attracted to you and I have strong feelings for you, but I am not capable of having a relationship. I was a virgin when I had sex with John. It was not a pleasant experience. Then I found out I was pregnant. John left me. I had the abortion and decided to stay away from sex and boys until I was older. When I went off to college, I met Marc. We began dating. I thought I was ready, but the first time we had sex it was a disaster. I pretended to enjoy it, but in reality I hated it. When we broke up, it was a relief. I tried to have a relationship again a few years ago, when I was in my late 20's. I really liked him, but when It came to sex, I just... well. He sensed that I didn't enjoy the sex. He told me I was cold and broke up with me. I know it sounds dumb, but I always wondered if my inability to enjoy...you know, was punishment for my decision to have an abortion"

"Emily..."

"Don't you see I can't have a normal sexual relationship. You still want me?"

"Yes, I still want you. You are an intelligent woman; you can't really believe this is a punishment. In my opinion one of two things is going on. One the trauma and guilt you experienced as a result of a bad first sexual experience and the abortion is blocking you from enjoying sex.

"What's your other theory?

"Maybe you haven't been with guys who knew how to really make love to a woman. You only been with three guys, two of them were practically kids. It's possible that you haven't met the guy who can make your toes curl".

She started laughing. "Talk about an ego Rossi. You think that you are the man to make my toes curl, as you put it".

"I'd like to try" he exclaimed, smirking.

He moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She felt a shiver go through her body.

"Em - the way you responded to my kiss tells me you're not cold. Admit it; the kiss was pretty damn hot.

"It was okay" she said jokingly.

"Just okay? Well let's try it again". He wrapped her in his arms and took her mouth with such passion that her legs went weak.

He could feel her moan in his mouth. "How was that?"

"Incredible" she felt dizzy and sat down on his bed. "Even if you're right, there are other things. We work together for Gods sake"

"I know. We work together, I have at least 20 years on you, all reasons to put on the brakes. But I can't stop my feelings for you. Believe me I've tried" he said with a half laugh

"Same here" she chuckled.

He sat down besides her and took her hand in his.

"Emily, I know that getting over your feelings about intimacy may take some time. And navigating around having a romantic relationship and working together will be tricky, but I think we - you are worth it. We can take it slow. You'll be responsible for setting the pace. I won't push you."

She wanted depretly to beleive him.

"I guess we can try" she replied aprehensively.

"Good, now lets get to bed"

Her head shot up. "What?"

"I mean seprately, you to your bed, me to mine. Get your mind out of the gutter".

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, "it's going to be alright, I promise". He gave her a soft kiss and then she went back to her room.

**I have through chapter 8 done. I just want to fine tune a few things, then I will post. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning they met for breakfast, before heading to the prison to conduct their interview. They met again with the DA in the early afternoon. By 3pm they were finished with the case and were on their way back to Quantico. They checked in with Hotch to make sure he didn't need them to fly to Chicago to assist on that case. The team had the case pretty much under control.

They were tired and decided to call it a day. They could write up their reports tomorrow.

"Your car is at the BAU. I'll drive you home and pick you up in the morning"

"That works for me, thanks Dave"

When they arrived at Emily's townhouse, Dave walked her to the front door.

"I'll see you around 8am". He stepped towards her, lowered his head, and gave her a delicate kiss on the lips. "You have any plans tomorrow night? How about I take you out to dinner?"

"No"

Dave was confused. Did she change her mind about them? "Oh"

"I mean yes and no" she replied shaking her head. I have no plans for the evening, but instead of you taking me out, why don't you come over, I'll cook for us. You have been so great. It is the least I can do".

"Do you cook better than you fish? I hope"

Emily playfully swatted at him. "You'll find out for yourself tomorrow"

They kissed again before saying their goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day they went in to work and wrote their reports. They checked in with Hotch and consulted with the team on the Chicago case. At 4pm they left for the day.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. I'll go home, shower, and change. What time do you want me?"

"I'll plan dinner for about 6:30, but you can come over earlier. Whenever you are ready"

Emily went home, showered, changed, and started dinner. She was making a chicken stir-fly. As she looked at the clock, she began to get nervous. What did she get herself into? Here she was dating the famous David Rossi, the one with a reputation as a ladies man. When she had little experience with sex and the experience she did have was horrible. At 6pm her doorbell rang. She took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror, and opened the door. There stood David, holding flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He looked so handsome.

"Hi hon - these are for you" he said handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful thank you. I'll put them in a vase. Why don't you have a seat. Dinner is almost ready".

"Can I give you a hand? Something smells good".

"No, everything's all set. But thank you."

He sat down on her couch and watched Emily. He could tell she was extremely nervous. He got up and went to her. "Hey, it's me remember, relax" he said wrapping her in his arms.

"I guess there is no putting anything past a profiler"

"Remember, we'll take this slowly, tonight we are just going to have a nice dinner together" he smiled. "Now where do you keep your wine glasses? Lets pop this baby opened and get you plastered so I can take full advantage of you" he joked.

Emily burst out laughing and immediately felt herself relaxing.

As they ate dinner, they talked and laughed.

"Emily, I have to say, you do cook better than you fish"

"Thank you, I think?"

They cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher together. The decided to have desert and wine in the living room. Emily didn't know if it was the wine, but she was completely relaxed.

"You are beautiful Emily"

He scooted closer to her and took her in his arms. "Are you still nervous?"

"No"

"Good" he said as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. He didn't push. Keeping to his promise, he let her set the pace. She deepen the kiss. He ran his hand up her arms and down her back. He felt her moan through the kiss.

After a while, he pulled away. "I should go"

"You don't have to"

"Yeah I do. If we keep this up, we may do something that you are not ready for. Besides it's getting late. Friday night do you want to see that new movie you were taking about?"

"Sure. I'd love to"

She walked him to the door. They said their goodbyes and kissed for a few more moments.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next month Emily and Dave enjoyed spending many evenings together. They held hands and kissed, but their relationship didn't progress any further. Dave felt himself holding back. His fear was if they were intimate to soon and if it didn't go well, he would lose her. In his 53 years, he never felt the way he did for Emily for any other woman. He loved her. He wanted their relationship and level of trust to build. As a result, he spent many a night taking a cold shower.

Emily appreciated what he was trying to do, but she too was finding herself frustrated at the end of their dates. She was falling in love with Dave. When they were together he made her feel so special. Even at work, when he looked at her a certain way, she would feel a chill go right through her body. She felt the time was right. She wanted to make love with Dave. It was a new feeling for her, she never wanted sex before. Now she wanted it, really wanted it. Tomorrow she would make that crystal clear to Dave.

The next morning she marched into his office and shut the door.

"Hey Em" he said getting up to give her a kiss.

"Sit down Dave, we need to talk"

Dave was worried at what she was going to say next. Everything was going so well between them. "Emily, your scaring me babe".

"Dave, you have been great about not pushing our relationship on a physical level". He started to say something, but she kept talking. "This is difficult for me to say, so bear with me. As I told you before in my past relationships I never enjoyed the intimacy, in fact I never wanted sex".

"Emily, I know hon - I'll never push. We'll continue to take it slow".

"That's the problem. What I am trying to tell you - well I'm ready to kick our relationship into high gear"

"Let me get this straight. You want -

"YOU! I'm ready to have sex with you".

"Are you sure - have you really thought about it?"

She grabbed him. Pushed him back down in his chair and kissed him hard, their tongues danced together. "It's all I've been thinking about" she whispered in his ear.

As they continued kissing, Dave ran his hands up and down her back. He was about to undo her bra, when reality hit both of them like a cold bucket of water. They were at the BAU, at work; their team didn't know a thing about their relationship.

"Sweetheart, while I would just love to take you here, this isn't the place for us to make love for the first time. And just so you know, we won't be having sex, we'll be making love. There is a difference".

Just then they her voices in the hall. It was Hotch and J.J. Emily jumped off his lap.

"Dave if they come in here, try to look natural" she said as she adjusted her shirt.

"Yeah right. Just don't expect me to stand up anytime soon"

She giggled. The voices became distant.

"We're safe"

"Em - come to Little Creek with me for the weekend. We can leave tonight"

"That sounds perfect"

"I'll pick you up at 6, we can grab dinner, and get up there by 8:30 or 9".

Just then his phone rang. "Bye" she said, blowing him a kiss.

**The next chapter is coming soon...maybe tonight. Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They went home, showered, changed, and packed for their romantic weekend. He was at her door, wearing a big grin, at 6 sharp.

"Hi" he said pulling her into a nice long kiss.

"Hi yourself"

"Ready. Let me grab you bags. I hope you didn't pack to many clothes; you won't be needing them"

"You are so bad"

"I'm bad?" he said faking a shocked look. "Aren't you the one who walked into me office today demanding sex"?

"Yes I was" she replied with a huge smile on her face.

The arrived at Little Creek at 8:45. She unpacked her bag while he lit a fire. He poured them some wine to take the edge of the nervousness he was feeling. He wanted tonight to go well. His greatest desire was to make it good for her.

When Emily came downstairs, he handed her a glass of wine. "Dave, lets get this straight, I'm a sure thing. You don't have to get me drunk" she laughed.

"I thought it might help with nerves"

She shot him a surprised look. "How did you know I'm a bundle of nerves?"

"I was taking about my own nerves. But you were a bit quiet at dinner. I figured it was nerves setting in. Remember, if you want to change your mind, its okay...we don't have to make love tonight".

She went up to him and stroked his face. "You are a wonderful man David Rossi".

"Come, let's enjoy our wine by the fire"

They snuggled on the sofa by a roaring fire. After a couple of glasses of wine, they were both more relaxed.

"Dave, excuse me I'll be right back"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have a surprise for you".

Emily went into the bedroom. She knew that true to his promise, she would have to make the first move. She quickly undressed and put on a silk babydoll nighty, which she purchased yesterday. She ran a brush through her hair, looked at her reflection in the mirror, and took a deep breath.

When David looked up and saw her enter the living room, his breath caught.

"Emily you look...my God... you are so beautiful". He was speechless. "Come here"

He pulled her down next to him. He leaned down and covered her lips with his. She pressed closer to him and opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands caressed her body. She felt his hand stroke her breast through the silk fabric of her nighty. She moaned with delight. Suddenly he stopped took her hand in his, and lead her into the bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, he dimmed the lights, and sat her down on the bed.

Looking in her eyes, he asked her "are you absolutely sure you're ready? No reservations? I want to make it good for you".

"No reservations".

He sat down beside her and began kissing and stroking her. He gently pushed her back and lay down beside her. Their tongues intertwined, as he ran his fingers up over her nighty. He gently pulled the straps of her gown down, exposing her small, but perfect breasts. Lifting his lips from hers looked down and took in the sight of her. He fondled one breast, gently squeezing her nipple. It puckered for him on demand, he lowered his mouth, and began suckling on it.

"Oh my...Dave".

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand over his chest. He started a passionate assault on her other breast. He rolled the hard pebble between his finger tips, before capturing it with his mouth, and flicking it with his tongue. He ran his hand up her thigh, tugging up the hem of her gown, he cupped her firm behind. She was wearing bikini underwear that matched the nighty. He pushed her up on the bed and knelt in front of her. He slipped her nighty off and with one quick move he freed her of her panties as well.

"You're not playing fair, I'm totally exposed and you're still wearing clothes"

"I can rectify that" he whispered. He stood up and stripped down to his underwear.

He climbed into bed and resumed kissing Emily. He rolled on top of her and rhythmically moved his pelvis against hers.

"Dave, now...I'm ready" she gasped.

"Baby, not yet, I have some more tricks up my sleeve".

He ran his fingertips lightly over her face, down her neck, he continued down to her breast, stopping briefly to play with her nipples. He smiled as he watched her moan with pleasure.

_"Cold my ass" _he thought to himself. Emily was extremely responsive to his touch.

His fingers continued down her belly, before reaching his final destination. "Open your legs for me baby...let me touch you".

Emily opened her legs for him. He gently opened her folds to expose her pleasure spot. His fingers worked magic on the hard nub. She never felt this kind of intense pleasure before. It was maddening.

"Dave, stop...I can't think".

"You're not supposed to think...just feel".

She began thrusting her hips against his hand. He slipped one finger into her, then two. She was hot, wet, and very tight. He was glad he took the time to pleasure her this way, before penteration. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his Emily.

She was panting and moaning. He replaced his finger with his mouth. He suckled on her clit, while thrusting his fingers in and out of her moist heat. Emily's body was thrashing back and forth.

"David...Oh my God... its happening"

"Come for me. You can do it. Just give into the feeling".

She was right on the edge. He continued to use his tongue to stimulate her clit, but he increased the force and intensity of his lick. With his free hand he reached up to pinch her nipple.

All of a sudden her body stilled, she threw back her head, and screamed his name. He felt her body contract around his fingers. He laid next to her, rubbing her legs and arms until the after shocks of her orgasm subsided.

"David, nobody ever did that to me before"

"Em - that was why you didn't enjoy sexual intimacy. That wasn't your first orgasm, was it?"

She felt herself blushing. "It was my first one with someone else in the room".

"My naughty girl. Are you up for more love making tonight"

"The question is Mr. Rossi, are you?" She rose up and kneeling beside him, started exploring his body. She traced her fingers down his chest, across his abs, and finally she took his very erect penis in her hand. She ran her hand over the shaft and fingered the smooth tip.

Dave was so turn on. Not only was she giving him physical pleasure, but she was feeling sexy and confident enough to take the initative. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. When he looked at Emily again, she was bending down to take him into her mouth.

"No, babe, you don't have to..."

"I want to do this. So will you stop talking lay back and enjoy the ride"

She had performed oral sex twice before, but she wasn't that great at it. But this was the first time she wanted to take a man into her mouth. It took her a few minutes to develop a technique. Dave could tell that she was new at it. That fact turned him on even more. After a few more minutes he felt like he was going to cum.

"Em- stop"

"Whats wrong? Am I doing it wrong? Is it not enjoyable"

"No, your doing it right. It's so enjoyable I'm going to explode and I want to be deep inside you when I do".

He got up and reached into the night table.

"Damn, I have to run out to the truck"

"Why?"

"I bought condoms today. I must have forgotten them in the truck"

"We don't need them. We both just passed the Bureau's physical three weeks ago. And I been on the pill for years to help regulate my cycle. We are safe and good to go"

"You are amazing" he said as he kissed her passionately.

He took his time restimulating her to the point that she was moaning and wet. He positioned himself between her legs and guided himself to her opening. He looked into her eyes for any hesitation. She smiled and moved her hands down to cup his ass, to let him know she was ready. He moved his hips forward entering her slowly. She was so warm, wet, and tight. Emily gasped.

He went perfectly still. "Em - are you okay? Does it hurt"

"I'm fine. It felt wonderful until you stopped"

When he made it all the way in, he started making shallow slow thrusts. Emily lifted her hips meeting his thrust. The tempo picked up, as his thrust became harder and deeper.

She was moaning with pleasure. Sensing she was close to coming, Dave reached between their bodies and stimulated her clit.

"Oh Dave...YES" she screamed very loudly, as her orgasm came crashing over her.

Dave kept thrusting as her love muscle contracted around him. He felt himself coming. One last deep trust put him over the edge. He stilled, his face contorted, and let out a groan. He collapsed on top of her body.

"My God Em...that was....

"Incrediable" she finished.

After a while, he pulled out, rolled over, and cuddled her close to him.

"Dave, thank you - you made it wonderful for me". Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Baby - the pleasure was all mine" he said wiping away her tears as the spilled down her face.

"All these years...I thought I was somehow defective. I began to believe I was frigid".

"Honey, you are so NOT frigid. In fact you, my dear, are a screamer"

"You gave me something to scream about"

"We should get some rest...tomorrow I plan on giving you more to scream about".


End file.
